The present invention relates generally to a method allowing a computer to run an application program before the operation system of the computer is booted.
Traditional computer booting sequence starts at running the instructions stored at a BIOS storage device. After the BIOS is booted, the computer is instructed to run the operating system, represented by the term OS. The commonly used OS such as different versions of the Microsoft Windows takes around one to two minutes to boot the computer. When a computer is to be turned off, the OS takes another ten to thirty seconds to turn off the computer. The booting time and shut down time of the OS, although acceptable to most desktop computer working environments, are less tolerable for notebook computer users, especially when the computer is utilized as a real paper notebook, just for retrieving a telephone number, check the time of an appointment, or to drop down some notes.
It is the objective of this invention to provide a computer system capable of accessing personalized application program prior to the booting process of the computer OS.